Moonlit Destiny
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Dark Chip Syndicate Nebula begins the production of a reality altering weapon. Admist the chaos, Netto and his friends must battle countless Darkloids and creatures of another world to save their own.
1. What Life Gives You

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Sensei**- Teacher

Pairing: Netto x Tohru

Summary:

Dark Chip Syndicate Nebula has begun development of a reality-altering weapon. With an army of Darkloids to keep Hikari Netto and his friends at bay, it seems that they are destined to succeed…but is destiny truly in their favour?

As Netto soon discovers, surprises await him at every turn. His long-time crush makes the first move, turning his life upside down. Happy as he is, a dark presence born from Nebula's tampering has other ideas in store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: What Life Gives You

"Wake up!"

_"Zzzzzz…"_

"Wake up!"

_"Zzzzzzz…"_

"Wake up Netto-kun!"

"CRASH!" Fifteen-year-old Hikari Netto landed on the floor. He got out of bed, not in a good mood. His eyes were still half-closed and there was a hint of annoyance in his breathing.

"Morning Netto! Rockman cheerfully said from within the boy's blue PET.

"Morning yourself…" Netto got up off the floor and trudged down the hall to the washroom.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror as he brushed his teeth, his eyes were red and his hair was all messy. Grabbing a comb, Netto brushed at his hair while still moving the toothbrush to the corner of his mouth.

"Breakfast is ready!" a voice called from below and Netto instantly finished his daily routine.

He rushed back down the hall and grabbed his backpack and PET, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. He planted himself right in his chair and dug into his food. His mother had made his favourite breakfast, a plate full of delicious, mouth-watering pancakes. It only took him several minutes to finish the whole plate.

His mother shook her head and sighed. Netto was about to make a run for the door when his mother shoved a slice of toast into his mouth. That didn't stop him though, he opened the door and dashed towards the school.

He managed to get into his seat three seconds before the bell rang. The door of the classroom opened to reveal Netto's teacher, Mariko-sensei. She was wearing a purple shirt and a matching skirt. Her hair had been let down a bit more than usual, but that didn't make any difference anyway.

"How am I going to get through this day?" Netto sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

Of course, Netto did make it through most of the day, his break finally coming at Lunch. He sat in the same seat he always has, next to all his friends: Meiru, Dekao, Yaito and Tohru.

"H-ey, di…d you guys here about t...ha…t new water parks that's ju…st open…ed?" Netto was chewing at his food and there were bits of meatloaf flying out of his mouth and onto his lunch tray.

"Eeeeeew! Netto, chew with your mouth closed" Meiru complained, "It's so disgusting!"

Netto knew that she didn't mean what she said, he knew that she had a crush on him ever since they were kids. Netto usually played along with her just to annoy Dekao, but deep-down inside, he didn't really have the same feelings for her.

"Yeah I heard of it!" Yaito spoke up.

How she even understood what he said was a mystery, but no one cared.

"It's supposed to have the longest water slide in all of Japan, and I hear they've got the best concession stands in town!"

"You seem pretty interested," Tohru laughed "Hey, how's about we check it out after school?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" everyone agreed.

The bell rang, signalling all the students to get back to class.

"Netto, come on, you don't want to clap erasers after class again do you?" Meiru asked. "We might have to leave for the water park without you."

"Huh, we're going to the water park?" he replied.

"Of course we are! Weren't you listening to what we just said?"

In reality, Netto hadn't been listening to anything. He was too preoccupied listening to the sweet tone of Tohru's voice. Netto secretly had a crush on him, his voice always seemed to brighten his day, and he was a good Netbattler too. Just thinking about it made him blush, but he hid away for Meiru's piercing gaze.


	2. Icy Treat

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Arigatou**- Thank you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Icy Treat

The bell rang once more. The end of the school day had finally come. Everyone had gone home to get what he or she needed and met up in front of the bus stop.

"Man, the bus is so…late!" Yaito complained, "Remind me to sue the owner after this is all over!"

"You complain too much!" Dekao chuckled.

"…"

The loud arrival of the bus made Yaito's words inaudible.

"Come on let's get on!" Meiru rushed the rest of the group.

The bus doors closed behind them and they got into their seats. Coincidently Netto was sitting next to Tohru. He tried to hide the patch of crimson that had appeared on his face by staring out the window.

"You okay? You look a bit sick," Tohru asked in concern.

Netto tilted his head in Tohru's direction, still hiding the redness of his face. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be fine."

Tohru gave him a deranged look and laughed under his breath. The bus came to a screeching halt, causing everyone on the bus to fall forward. They had arrived at the water park, but not in the best position, at least not in Netto's eyes anyway. He had fallen on top of Tohru, their faces mere inches apart.

Netto quickly turned away, his face once again turning all red. "Gomen," he apologized.

"No harm done," Tohru replied.

Netto felt a sharp blow to his heart. He loved hearing Tohru's voice so much.

"Netto-kun!" Tohru yelled from the front of the bus. Apparently, he'd been so busy daydreaming that he'd forgotten all about the water park.

The water park was huge, water slides encircled the entire area and the pools were magnificently designed in the shapes of famous Net Navis. Everyone quickly changed and dove into the pool. It wasn't long before they were in-line for the water slides. Netto, however, didn't feel like going on a water slide right away. He was getting a bit hungry.

"Here Netto-kun, Meiru told me you were hungry," Netto turned around from his small area in the pool and came face-to-face with Tohru. He was holding two blueberry ice pops, one stopping a few inches short of Netto's face.

"Arigatou!" Netto smiled. He stared at his ice pop for a moment before looking back at Tohru, who was already licking away at his frozen treat.

Netto watched as Tohru's tongue slowly glided across the blue surface of the ice pop, leaving a trail of his clear saliva. This made Netto squeal silently in delight, as the blush he had so many times before once again haunted his face. The only difference this time was that Tohru noticed.

He thought for a moment, keeping a smile on his face the whole time. Then it hit him. Tohru tried to hold back laughing. He made his way to a trashcan and threw away his popsicle stick, returning to see Netto in an awkward situation.

Netto had started eating his frozen delight, but the ice that had formed on the blue surface had latched onto his tongue.

"A little help…" he pleaded.

Tohru giggled and leaned over to the side of the pool. He made sure no one was looking and pressed his tongue between the ice pop and Netto's tongue.

Netto gasped and tried to back away, but his tongue was still trapped in its icy prison.

Tohru moved his tongue around the frosty area. It wasn't long until Netto's tongue was free. His face turned completely red as he broke away from the cold dessert. Tohru chuckled, took the rest of the ice pop into his mouth, and finished it off.

He dragged Netto into a dark corner of the park, where no one would see them. Netto was still blushing, murmuring a couple inaudible things. However, that soon changed as Tohru pressed his lips to his friend's, his arms draping over the older boy's shoulders.

Netto wanted to say something, but just shut his mouth and savoured the moment. Tohru however, didn't want Netto's mouth closed, so he pressed his tongue against his lips.

Netto opened his mouth unknowingly, letting Tohru explore the insides of his mouth with his tongue. The kiss lasted about a minute, before they both broke away from each other.

"Wow, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Netto asked, his breathing heavy.

"I don't know, it's just something I know how to do, I guess," Tohru replied.

"Tohru..." he wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

"Yeah Netto-kun, you can tell me…"

"…arigatou."

"…"

"Do you want to go see a movie together? I have time on Saturday night, seven o'clock…" Netto let out a sigh of relief.

Tohru smiled and replied with a simple _okay_.


	3. Movie Mayhem

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Kuso**- Shit

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Movie Mayhem

It was Saturday night and Netto was getting ready for his date with Tohru. He combed his hair and dressed properly for the occasion. Rockman was getting suspicious because the Netto he knew would never take so much time for something of this nature. In fact, he hadn't even been told what was going on.

"Netto-kun, what are you dressing up for?" Rockman babbled from within his PET.

"I'm not telling you!" Netto grinned as he observed himself in the mirror.

"Does it have something to do with Meiru?" Rockman laughed.

"No!" Netto brought his PET up to his face so that Rockman could see that he wasn't kidding around.

"Fine, fine…must be someone else then!" he laughed.

"Yeah, it's Tohru-kun." Netto explained.

"Oh, I get it…" Rockman sighed.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto ran through the streets of town, past people, buildings, trees until he saw the theatre up ahead. However, he ran too fast and ended up running straight into a brick wall. Luckily, for him, he didn't break any bones nor did he lose any teeth.

"Need some help?" Netto looked up and saw the looming visage of Tohru above him.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Tohru pulled Netto up off the floor and pulled him into the line-up in front of the box office.

It took about five minutes for them to get to the front of the line and purchase their tickets. They were going to watch "Inuyasha-The Sword of World Conquest."

Netto went and bought a large bag of popcorn. Unfortunately, the beverage machine had run dry and he could only buy one soda. He met up with Tohru three rows above the theatre screen and handed him the bag of popcorn.

The movie was already starting and the popcorn was already half gone. The two watched as the stunning action scenes were projected onto the screen.

Halfway through the movie, they ran out of popcorn and were getting extremely thirsty. With only one soda, they had to share. Tohru didn't seem to mind though. Netto on the other hand was blushing furiously, although it was impossible to tell because it was so dark in the theatre.

A little too dark…

The screen began to shake and the images disappeared. The crowd was dumfounded until new images began to show. Right before the crowd's eyes, the Darkloid, Videoman appeared. He seemed calm and said nothing until moments later, when the crowd panicked and made a run for the exits.

"Lights, camera, ACTION!" Videoman laughed maniacally as everyone scattered.

It wasn't long before the entire theatre was empty, leaving only Netto and Tohru to confront Videoman.

"Plug us into the theatre network!" Rockman and Iceman both yelled from their operators' PETs."

It was too late, as Videoman had activated a dimensional converter, rendering their plan useless. The entire environment around the two boys distorted and changed in colour. Everything became jagged and rough in texture.

"Kuso," Netto mumbled to himself.

Videoman vanished from the screen, reappearing in front of Netto. "It's payback time! You won't be so lucky this time," he threw his arms apart, letting his rare-metal tape fly towards Netto.

"Synchro chip…" Netto didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. In mere seconds, he was on the ground.

"Netto-kun!" Tohru ran to his friend's side.

"I'll be okay…" Netto held onto Tohru for support, but only for a second before he passed out.

"Die!" Videoman readied his wind cutter attack. Tohru grabbed onto Netto and leapt out of the way, managing to escape through one of the exits.

"Heh, that's right run!" Videoman chuckled.

Tohru dragged Netto to safety behind the concession stand. "Iceman, you have to find the dimensional converter and destroy it before Videoman finds us."

"You can count on me!" Iceman quickly made his way into the theatre's system.

He looked around until he could see the metallic device. It was in between two columns to his left.

"Blizzard!" Iceman released a cold breath, hoping that it would freeze the converter. It had no effect, not even a scratch.

"Tohru, my blizzard attack isn't working!"

"Okay, we'll have to try battle chips," Tohru reached into his pocket and picked out a chip. "Iceman, we're going to have to use our most powerful chip. You up to it?"

"Yeah, let's take down that tape-for-brains!"

"Battle Chip! Blue Moon Ray, Slot In!" Tohru downloaded the chip into Iceman.

A bright blue sphere appeared above Iceman, a transparent lens in its center.

"Blue Moon Ray!" the sphere emitted a thick blue beam towards the dimensional converter.

"Ah hah! I've found you!" Videoman smashed through the glass cases of the concession stand with his tape barrier.

Tohru wrapped himself tightly over Netto, shielding him from the shards.

"Wind cutter!" Videoman's attack stopped short of Tohru's back, as he was forcefully pulled back into the net. "Nooooo!"

In the theatre system, Iceman grinned in triumph.

At that time, Netto woke up. What he saw next scared the hell out of him. "Tohru-kun, you're bleeding…!"


	4. Nebula's Evil Plot

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Nebula's Evil Plot

"Videoman has failed, has he?" a voice echoed through the dark chambers.

"Yes, he has…"

"This cannot be tolerated. Our plan must continue without interruption."

"Videoman is a poor excuse for a Darkloid, Dr. Regal. All of Shademan's minions are complete failures!" a feminine voice answered, "I'll have Needleman find the bug pieces! He'll do a good job!"

"Very well Yuriko, proceed," Dr. Regal agreed. "Make sure that Needleman collects as many pieces as possible, we need as many as possible in order to complete my master plan."

"My other minions will make up for Videoman's failure. Beastman will take care of the Net Police and prevent any disruptions. It will be much easier for Yuriko and Needleman to complete their mission," Shademan suggested from the holographic computer.

"Excellent idea! I understand that Beastman's latest dose of Dark Chips has given him even more strength. With the latest advancements in our Dark Chip technology, he will be much easier to control than before," Regal laughed. "Proceed with the mission!"

"Yes sir! Long live Nebula!"

As Yuriko left, and Shademan made preparations on the net, an eerie blood-red glow encased a sole Dark Chip in the corner of the room. It floated motionlessly in the air, suspended by a machine, wired to hundreds of cables. In its center was a crudely carved _S_.


	5. Rainy Nights

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Hai**- Yes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Rainy Nights

It was a rainy night. After Videoman's attack at the theatre, Netto had managed to drag Tohru all the way to his house.

Netto watched as droplets of water slid on the glass of Tohru's windows. His hands were busy patching up the injuries that Videoman had inflicted upon the other boy.

"There!" Netto finished wrapping the bandages around Tohru's wounds, "Just lay off on anything straining for a week."

"Hai!" Tohru smiled. He turned around and sat himself down in a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Tohru eyed the other boy for a minute, trying to comprehend what Netto was so upset about. "I'm supposed to give you a kiss to make it all better!"

"Actually…" Tohru didn't have time to finish his sentence. In a matter of seconds, Netto had pinned the younger boy to the couch. He gave Tohru a quick kiss on the cheek and followed up with a big smile.

"Now what did you want to say?"

"Forget it, it's not important," Tohru laughed.

"Whatever! Oh right, I still need to thank you for saving me back at the theatre."

"That's all right, it was nothing…you gave me a kiss already anyway." Tohru's cheeks turned a rosy red.

"No way! You saved me, now I'm going to thank you! So, A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U!" Netto gave him another flawless kiss.

Tohru chuckled, "You're welcome, Netto-kun."

In his mind, Tohru thought about the whole incident_. "If Netto is so grateful, I might not be able to get him home before __midnight__."_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are you doing after the shift?" a standard Navi asked the other.

"I don't know. It's been a pretty dull day, not much there is to do. I wish something interesting would happen here once in a while."

"Shu, shu, shu! That can be arranged!"

The two Net Police Navis jumped when they saw a round, blue Navi headed their way. Sharp needles protruded from his shoulders and knees, and on his chest was a pointed insignia.

"Yuriko was right, this mission should be a piece of cake, shu!"

"Who are you?! This area is restricted!" one of the Navis yelled.

"Shu, shu, shu! I am Darkloid Needleman, of Dark Chip Syndicate Nebula. Hand over all the bug pieces belonging to the Net Police, or prepare to be deleted!"

"This guy is serious! Open fire!" the two Navis prepared Cannon chips to deal with the blue Darkloid.

"Shu, shu, shu! You must be joking!" Needleman snapped his fingers.

A large, dark figure appeared behind him. It had razor sharp claws and powerful-looking fangs.

"Beastman, take care of these Navis!"

"What!"

The two Navis did not have time to react. The last thing they saw were Beastman's claws cutting through their frames.

"Shu, shu, shu! Now to retrieve the bug pieces!" Needleman cackled as Beastman smashed through the locked gates of the Net Police headquarters.


	6. Fate and Love, Requiem of Silence

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Daijobu**** desu ka?-** Are you all right?, **Gomen**- Sorry, **Itai**- It hurts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Fate and Love, Requiem of Silence

"Come on Netto, don't look so down."

Netto shifted uncomfortably in his seat leaving marks in his chair. He'd felt a little bit ill ever since last week.

"You must have caught a cold," Tohru stared across the table.

Netto sneezed, "Yeah, you think"" he frowned.

"Fine, don't except my help!" Tohru turned his head to one side and pouted.

"You look so cute whenever you do that," Netto grinned.

Tohru's face turned red as he tried to escape his current predicament. "Just eat your curry."

Netto laughed and turned his attention back to his food. Tohru had taken him to a little restaurant on the west side of the city.

"Something wrong?" Netto looked up again from his food.

"Huh" Oh it's nothing."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Netto whined.

"I told you, it's nothing! I'm fine!" Tohru shot back.

Netto immediately became silent, Tohru wasn't in the mood for talking.

His eyes fixated on the other boy's and he felt a sense of regret. "Sorry, I didn't mean it. Daijobu desu ka, Netto-kun?"

"Daijobu desu."

"Feeling a bit tired?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, let's go. It's getting late."

The two boys rose from their seats and Tohru quickly paid for their meals. When they got outside, a cold burst of air blew past Netto.

"You've got to be kidding me! As if I weren't sick enough!"

Netto was freezing, even with his jacket on. The temperature was plummeting by the second and he couldn't think of anything except the cold. His fingertips began to turn blue and he could see his own breath in the air.

"Cold?" Tohru held Netto's shoulder.

"Yeah, a bit," In his mind, he knew it was a lie.

"It doesn't look like just a bit to me," Tohru narrowed his eyes, "Hold still."

Tohru carefully wrapped his arms around the taller boy's body, repetitively brushing his hands across Netto's arms.

"Does that feel better""

"Hai!" Netto smiled as he pressed his face into Tohru's chest.

"Want to go home now"" Tohru managed to ask between giggles.

"Not really, I'd like it if I could stay at your place tonight." Netto whispered.

"Well…I don't know…"

"Oh come on! Tohru-kun I'm freezing!" Netto shivered, "Please""

Tohru couldn't look away from those sad eyes. He felt glued to them and his sense of duty kicked in.

_"If our relationship is to continue, I'm going to have to make more of a commitment. It's now my duty to protect him," _Tohru thought to himself.

"All right, you can stay with me tonight," Tohru finally answered.

"Arigatou Tohru-kun!" Netto cheered, before sneezing again.

-----------------------------------------------

It only took them a couple of minutes to get to Tohru's house. The pale boy led his energetic boyfriend through the front door.

"It was really nice of you to let me stay," Netto thanked him again.

"Don't mention it. I'll lend you a pair of pyjamas."

"Okay!" Netto ran up the stairs and into Tohru's room.

"These should fit you," Tohru held up a pair of sky-blue pyjamas.

"That's fine," Netto assured, "So where's your dad""

"Off on a business trip, he won't be back for a week."

"Neat! Where's your bathroom" I need to brush my teeth."

"You brought your toothbrush" Oh, well! It's the room to the left of mine," Tohru explained.

Netto ran out of the room, "I never said I brought my own!"

"Say what"" Tohru bolted upright and ran after him.

-----------------------------------------------

After a few more minutes of arguing, Tohru managed to pull out a mattress for Netto next to his own bed. The two were already in bed and Tohru had started reading a novel.

"Tohru, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah, go ahead," the other boy looked up from his novel.

"Ever since the incident at the theatre, I've noticed that you never look at me as much as you used to, why is that""

Tohru stopped reading and set the novel down on his bedside table, "No reason."

"Don't lie to me, it hurts…" Netto wiped a tear away from his left eye.

"It's because…"

"Because what""

"…It's because I failed to protect you," Tohru said harshly, tears sliding from his face.

"What are you talking about" You protected me from those glass shards, and you took quite a hit too!"

"You're wrong! I almost got you killed. When Videoman was ready to finish you off in the theatre, I was paralyzed. I was afraid that I might get myself injured if I tried to save you…"

"That doesn't matter! You pulled through with it in the end."

"But…" Tohru whispered.

Netto hopped up onto Tohru's bed and buried himself in his boyfriend's chest. "You saved me…you protected me…Why do you feel so sad about it""

"…" Tohru finally looked at the boy eye-to-eye.

"You love me, don't you""

"Netto-kun…of course I love you!" Tohru began.

"Then tell me that nothing else means more to you than I do."

"Netto-kun, aishiteru," Tohru whispered.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it" So stop beating yourself up about it!" Netto scowled.

"Okay…"

Tohru didn't even see that his boyfriend had scooted closer to him until it was too late. Netto pounced on top of Tohru.

"What are you doing""

"What" Can't I have some fun once in a while""

"So that's how you like it…" Tohru did a small somersault and pinned Netto to the bed.

Netto could feel Tohru's icy fingertips ghosting their way across his cheeks. A frosty aura surrounded the whispery touch on his skin until he could feel it at his forehead. Tohru removed Netto's bandana and pressed his lips to his own. He giggled as Tohru's cool tongue encircled his own in a frenzy of pleasure. He could taste his boyfriend's mint-scented lips as they finally broke away for air.

Netto gasped as he felt Tohru's cold hands snake under his pyjama top and touch his bare skin. He loved the icy softness of Tohru's movements, the intense feeling ran through him like a runaway train.

"Mmm…" Netto moaned.

Tohru's hands travelled up and down his boyfriend's chest, slowly teasing the soft flesh. He licked tenderly at Netto's cheek, moving to his ear and gently sucking on the lobe.

"More, Tohru-kun, more! Netto pleaded.

Tohru tossed Netto's top off into the corner of the room and again tortured his boyfriend's senses. He could hear Netto begging him to continue, his voice was raspy and full of excitement. He slowly examined the body underneath himself, getting a few moans and kisses along the way. Tohru pressed his tongue into the side of Netto's neck, lapping at the area for a while before moving down to his chest. Netto could feel his brilliant tongue swirling around the sensitive parts of his skin. No area was left untouched.

When he finally reached Netto's stomach, he stopped and threw his own top off. Netto loved the feeling of their bare chests against each other. He could still feel the nice, cool aura emitted from his boyfriend's delicate skin.

"I want you now Tohru-kun!" Netto said between gasps and moans.

That's when Tohru realized what he was doing. He pushed the other boy off himself and onto the mattress next to his bed.

"Itai!"

"Gomen…" Tohru looked down on Netto, "I didn't want to take it too far, Netto-kun. I might have hurt you."

"That's all right, I understand. When we're ready…" Netto nodded in agreement.

Just then, Netto's PET shook and let off a beeping noise from its place on the bedside table.

"Hey Netto-kun, it's a phone call from Enzan," Rockman exclaimed, still hiding the fact that he'd been watching the whole scene.

"I wonder what he wants," Netto flipped open the lid of his PET producing a small green hologram of Ijuin Enzan.

"Hikari, haul yourself over to the Net Police Headquarters! There has been a Darkloid attack on the vault and all the Netbattlers in the area are being called to an emergency meeting. Also, you might want to put your shirt back on Hikari, before people start getting the wrong ideas…"

"Why you!" Tohru held Netto's arms and prevented him from tearing his own PET apart. "What I do is none of your business!"

"Suit yourself Hikari. But when everyone finds out you've been messing around with Hikawa…I can just imagine the results," Enzan choked back a low laugh.

"Damn you!" Netto broke free of Tohru's grasp and threw his fist through the hologram, dispersing the energy field that was supporting the image.

"You should calm down, Netto-kun," Tohru hugged him from behind. "It's not like we have a choice. We have to go to that meeting."

"You're right, let's go! No time to lose!" Netto yelled as he grabbed his clothes.


	7. Advance of Beastman DS

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Advance of Beastman DS

"Shu, shu, shu! I've collected all the bug pieces. Stay here and take care of the remaining Navis, Beastman!" Needleman logged out.

Beastman didn't reply. He just continued to crush everything in his path. His claws hooked onto walls and skewered data, leaving slash marks everywhere.

-----------------------------------------------

"Netto, why are you so late?!" Meiru questioned as he and Tohru came in through the front doors.

"Never mind that! What did we miss?"

"According to the security system, two Darkloids penetrated the vault and stole bug pieces," Yaito explained.

"Bug pieces?" Tohru pondered what their intention was. "But Bug Pieces are just useless data, they serve no purpose."

"It doesn't matter! We still have to stop them!" Enzan interrupted.

Netto was about to kick the daylights out of the other boy, but Tohru stopped him. "He's not worth it. Save it for the Darkloids!"

Netto pulled away from his boyfriend. "You're lucky this time!"

"Hardly…" Enzan laughed.

_EMERGENCY!__ EMERGENCY!_

"What's going on?!" Meiru gasped.

_BREACH IN SECURITY!_

An image appeared on one of the Net Police's monitors. It showed a Navi destroying the area around the vault.

"It's Beastman!" Netto yelled.

"Let's take care of him quickly!" Enzan shouted, plugging Blues into the network.

"All right! Plug-in!" The rest of the Navis were dispatched.

-----------------------------------------------

Beastman thrust his claws into a power conduit, tearing out wires and bits of already fragmented data.

"Charge shot!"

Beastman evaded the blast, using a data cube as a wall.

"Rockman…" the beast Navi removed his claws from the data cube, "…figures that you would show up!"

"What are you doing here?!" the other Navis joined Rockman.

"Heh…you'll have to beat me to find out!" the beast Navi leapt forward, sending a sharp shockwave bolting through the floor.

"Blizzard!" Iceman stopped the attack with his cold breath.

Blues drew his sword and ran towards the angered Darkloid. "Prepare to be deleted!"

"Wind cutter!"

The roll of tape knocked Blues back into a wall.

"Videoman!" Rockman and Iceman shouted in unison.

"Looks like you're having problems Beastman," the Darkloid chuckled.

"I can take care of these Navis on my own. Mind your own business!" Beastman raised his claws.

"Sonic wave!" Blues made two fine cuts in the air, sending the waves towards the two arguing Navis.

"Fast-forward!" Videoman sped up and dodged the attack.

"You must be joking! Wild attack!"

Beastman's arms disconnected themselves from the rest of his body. His claws easily shredded the waves, giving him time to attack Blues with a fierce tackle.

"Battle Chip! Area Steal, Slot In!" Enzan downloaded the chip into Blues.

Blues disappeared a moment before Beastman's attack hit, reappearing behind him and taking a swipe with his sword.

"Wind cutter!" Videoman released another roll of tape from his wrists.

"Mega-Guts Punch!" Gutsman intervened and crushed the tape under his fist, delivering several more punches to the Darkloid as he pursued.

Rockman took aim and fired. "Charge shot!"

The blast overtook the fleeing Darkloid, forcing him to log out.

"That takes care of one menace!" Roll turned towards Blues and Beastman.

Blues had disarmed the other Navi with several strikes to the head.

"This isn't over yet!" Beastman held up a Dark Chip. He gripped the demonic chip between two claws, "Dark Chip, release your power!"

Beastman was enveloped in an eerie shadow. It pulsated with negative energy, corrupting him and filling his mind with destructive force.

He stepped forward, his frame changed by the Dark Chip's power. In addition to the violet tinge that his frame exhibited, his claws were also longer and sharper.

"Dark Recovery!"

Everyone watched as Beastman's wounds healed. The fragmentation marks disappeared, strengthening the Navi once more. His hit points reached maximum levels, provoking more dark power to flood into the deranged beast.

"Behold my power!" Beastman ran towards the group of Navis, claws raised and poised to strike.


	8. Nebula's Final Movement

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Nebula's Final Movement

"Glyde Cannon!"

"Guts Hammer!"

The two Navis attacked the rampaging Darkloid with their best attacks.

"Grrrrrahhh!" Beastman ran straight through the blasts, undamaged and angrier than ever.

"Here he comes!" the Navis scattered, hoping to buy themselves some time.

"Dark Lance!" the beast pounded his claws into the ground, sending violet blades crashing through the entire area. Their sharp edges were able to knock back all the Navis, except Rockman and Blues.

"Damn! Netto-kun I need a powerful chip, and fast!" Rockman shouted.

"You've got it! Battle-Chip! Shirahadori, Slot In!"

Rockman's body began to glow faintly. He raised his arms as Beastman approached, waiting for the Darkloid to commence an attack.

"Delete!" Beastman slammed his claws down on Rockman's head, only to have them caught within the smaller Navi's hands.

"Shirahadori!" Rockman pushed Beastman's claws out of the way and counterattacked with a sword slash. The sword bit into the beast's arm, severing it and leaving data particles.

Beastman did a back flip, covering at least twenty-five meters in the jump. "Dark Recov…"

"He's doing it again!" Rockman gasped.

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" Enzan assured. "Battle Chip! Bad Medicine, Slot In!"

Beastman's recovery was cut short. A green fog enveloped the beast, infusing itself to his frame. His condition worsened, starting with his other arm. It, followed by his head, fell to the ground. It wasn't long before his entire frame imploded from the loss of hit points.

"All right, that takes care of Beastman!" Rockman cheered.

While Blues aided the other Navis, Rockman examined Beastman's remains.

"Hmm?" Rockman retrieved a patch of data from Beastman's severed arm.

"What is it Rockman?" Netto asked.

"It's a link…a link showing the way to the Darkloid headquarters. It even has the location of the network!"

"Give us the locations quickly!" Enzan began, "Follow the link into the network! We'll be at the headquarters shortly."

"Let's get going everyone!" the Navis opened the link and went through the portal.

-----------------------------------------------

"What's the quickest way to the headquarters?" Dekao questioned.

"We could get a ride in Yaito's limo," Meiru suggested.

"It won't do…my limo would need some time to get over here."

"Well we have to figure out something!" Netto ran out the front door, almost running into a van that was pulling into a parking space.

"Netto, are you okay?!" Meiru helped him up off the sidewalk.

"Yeah…no problem."

The doors of the van opened, revealing familiar faces.

"Get in!" the four commanded.

"World Three?" they all gasped.

"Quick! We can get you to that headquarters in no time!" Hinoken once again motioned for them to get in.

Everyone hopped into the van as Madoi closed the doors.

"Move it Elec!" Hinoken yelled.

As the van sped into the distance, Yuriko laughed from her place on the rooftops. "Dr. Regal, they know where HQ is."

"Report back immediately! Let's give them a welcoming partly they'll never forget!" Regal's voice boomed from her PET.

"Yes sir!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Let them come. My master plan has already entered the final phase. Nothing can stop me now!" Regal laughed. He turned to the image on his computer screen, gazing at his finest work.

"There's nothing they can do," he stared calmly at the image of the completed S-Dark Chip. Its blood-red glow drained the electrical energy from everything around itself, creating a small bubble that served as a barrier.

"Once unleashed, the S-Dark Chip's power will surpass science. It will cause dimensions to crumble and upset the very fabric of time. It will be the newest era of history. Mankind will grovel before Nebula, and I alone shall rule the world!"

As Regal spoke, the S-Dark Chip pulsed as though it were alive. Its red glow grew, short-circuiting everything mechanical around itself. A single word echoed within the dark chamber:

_PARADISE___


	9. Entwined Within the Dark Chip

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Kamawan**- I don't care, **Nande**** kore wa?-** What is this?, **Oishii**- Delicious, **Shimatta**- Dammit, **Urusai**- Shut up

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Entwined Within the Dark Chip

"Netto!" Tohru took hold of his boyfriend's shoulder as he stepped out of the van. "We need to talk!"

"Can't it wait? We have to stop the Darkloids right now!"

"It can't…it's important," Tohru let everything else around disappear from his thoughts.

"Well, all right…What is it?" Netto looked into Tohru's eyes.

"It's going to be very dangerous once we get inside the headquarters. If anything were to happen to you, I'd…I'd…"

"I understand…" Netto took a step closer, "I'll be fine on my own. You don't have to worry."

Tohru brought his boyfriend into a tight embrace, tears leaking from his eyes. "If we don't make it out alive, I want you to know that nothing matters more to me than you. I don't ever want to lose you…"

"You won't," Netto seemed confident, "You'll always be there to protect me, just like back at the theatre when Videoman attacked."

"Netto-kun…" Tohru pressed his lips to the other boy's, letting the kiss linger for about a minute. _"Oishii…"_

"What are you two doing?!" Dekao gasped.

"Urusai!" Tohru delivered a powerful punch to Dekao's stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"Tohru-kun, what did you do that for?" Meiru turned around.

"It was nothing…" Netto interrupted, "Now let's get going!"

"Hai!" everyone ran towards the Nebula headquarters, Madoi dragging an unconscious Dekao along the ground.

"Whew…That was close," Netto wiped a bead of sweat away from his forehead.

"But Dekao's seen too much already."

"Kamawan! It doesn't make a difference!" Netto took hold of Tohru's hand, following the rest of the group.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dr. Regal, they've arrived," Yuriko smiled.

"Good. Make sure Needleman stalls them long enough so that I can upload the S-Dark Chip into a suitable Navi."

"Very well sir."

-----------------------------------------------

As everyone approached the Nebula headquarters, a fierce wind blew through the heavy fog. The headquarters had two concrete foundations surrounded by wiring and steel bars. A strange rubber-like material coated the outer walls of the building. The doors were made of an unknown metal, yet it looked light and durable.

"Hey Meiru-chan, guess what?" Dekao finally awoke, ready to blurt out Netto and Tohru's secret.

"Shimatta!" Netto swore softly.

Tohru grabbed Dekao's left arm, pulling it backwards. "Urusai desu ne, Dekao?" he whispered into the boy's ear.

"H-Hai!" Dekao agreed, succumbing to the pain.

"What is it Dekao?" Meiru turned her head.

"Nothing…forget it…" the boy zipped his lips.

"Come on people! By the time we get to the doors, Net Society will have already crumbled!" Enzan was getting impatient.

-----------------------------------------------

"So many paths…" Yaito looked around the room, taking note that there were at least fifteen different corridors.

"What should we do?" Meiru questioned.

"We must split up to cover more ground," Mahajorama suggested.

"Let's get to it!" everyone chose a corridor.

"Netto-kun!" Tohru tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder.

"What?"

"Be careful."

"I will!" Netto grinned, disappearing into the darkness of his selected corridor.

-----------------------------------------------

Enzan sped down the twisting hallway, making turns at every corner. He finally came to a stop in front of a silver door. On the wall, there was an iron plate. "Testing Lab, eh?" He plugged Blues into the network, quickly acquiring the password that would open the lock. Enzan narrowed his eyes when he entered the room.

-----------------------------------------------

"It's been a long time hasn't it, Ijuin Enzan? I must say, I didn't expect you to get here so soon," the woman laughed, leaning back against an office chair.

"Damn you! Stay out of the way!" Enzan barked.

"Don't worry. You're friends should be joining us, right about…now!" the woman peered at her watch, chuckling as the World Three members, Yaito, Meiru, Dekao and Netto burst into the room."

"All the paths lead to the same room!" Enzan exclaimed.

"How foolish…" the woman laughed again.

"Where's Tohru-kun?!" Meiru scanned the room.

"The path he took must lead somewhere else," Yaito explained.

-----------------------------------------------

_"I have to hurry!"_ Tohru turned another corner.

"Tohru-kun, there's a door up ahead! I'll disable the locking system," Iceman shouted from within the boy's PET.

_"Save me!"_ a scream echoed from in front of Tohru, prompting him to stop running.

"That's Netto's voice!" Tohru rammed the door.

"That works too…" Iceman sighed, finding it odd that the metal door opened so easily.

Tohru stood up, noticing a bloody glow searing through the metal in the room. "What is this?"

-----------------------------------------------

"The door behind me leads to the control room. Too bad you have to get by me first!" The woman removed her black cloak.

"Mariko-sensei?!" Meiru and Yaito gasped.

Yuriko sighed, knowing now that it was a mistake to disguise herself in her twin sister's image. "No I am not Mariko-sensei! I am Yuriko of Dark Chip Syndicate Nebula!"

"She's Mariko-sensei's sister," Netto clarified.

"Oh…" Yaito understood.

"This is your grave! Plug in! Needleman, Transmission!" Yuriko motioned for Netto and Enzan to plug their Navis in as well.

"We'll just stay out of this," Hinoken said calmly.

Yuriko searched her pocket for a chip. "Dark Chip, Slot In!"

-----------------------------------------------

The S-Dark Chip continued to pulsate, the force of its barrier crushing everything in the room.

"I thought I heard Netto screaming…" Tohru was unaware that the S-Dark Chip's energy had no effect on him.

"Tohru-kun, it looks like a Dark Chip." Iceman stated.

"It must be Nebula's newest weapon. We better get rid of it," Tohru looked around for a place to plug in, "There are no entrance ports."

"Tohru-kun, I don't think the barrier was put up by a computer. I think that chip is making its own," Iceman said in a frightened tone.

"You think so? That means I'll have to destroy it from here!" Tohru walked into the barrier, a burning sensation shooting up his fingertips.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Iceman watched as Tohru fell to the ground.

Tohru heard the sound of a heartbeat in his head. It got louder and louder, becoming more stressful each time. "Nanda kore wa?" Tohru put a hand to his head.

"Tohru-kun what's wrong?!"

"Something in my head…" Tohru closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and ease the pain.

_"Save me Tohru-kun!"_ the boy heard Netto's voice again.

"Netto-kun…" Tohru's vision blurred. "What is this? Why does it hurt?"

-----------------------------------------------

_"Save me Tohru-kun!" Netto was curled up in a ball._

_"Netto-kun!"__ Tohru could see that he was surrounded by shadowy figures. He could tell that they weren't human, as all of them looked completely vile and out of shape._

_"Save me Tohru-kun!" Netto screamed again._

_"This is the end…the rebirth of __Paradise__!" Tohru watched as a blade appeared in the thick fog and sliced Netto in half, staining the already putrid ground with blood._

-----------------------------------------------

"Needle Cannon!" the blue Darkloid released a barrage of thorns at Rockman and Blues.

The two Navis tried their best to evade the attacks, but with Needleman's Dark Chip-empowered energy levels, it was difficult to keep up.

"Charge Shot!" Rockman opened fire.

"Dark Stage!" Needleman pounded the ground, infusing it with dark energy.

"Needle Cannon!" the thorns imbedded themselves into the floor, causing columns of dark fire to spew in the way of Rockman's attack.

The Darkloid ran towards the two Navis, elongating the thorns on his body.

"Battle Chip! Hiraishin, Slot In!" Enzan downloaded the chip into Blues. The red Navi dashed to the right, preparing to strike.

Needleman was ready to impale the Navi on his thorns. "Needle Attack!"

The Darkloid succeeded, only to discover that it had been a trap.

"Hiraishin!" Blues radiated with green energy, pushing Needleman back and inflicting damage with a twister attack.

"Battle Chip! Double Point, Slot In!" Yuriko laughed, the energy from the dark panels on the floor disappearing and powering Needleman's next attack.

"Hyper Needle Cannon!" the Darkloid leapt into the air, doing several rolls. The thorns on Needleman's body sprang forth, raining down on the entire area.

The thorns struck the floor with force, cracking panels and sending the Navis flying.

"Damn! What should we do?!" Rockman asked Blues.

"We'll have to beat him with a Program Advance."

"Understood! Battle Chip! Heat Side, Hyper Slot In!" Enzan downloaded the three chips.

"Program Advance! Heat Spread!" Blues made a small slash with his sword, sending a flaming energy wave throughout the entire area. It vaporized all the thorns and brought the annoying Darkloid to his knees.

-----------------------------------------------

Tohru cried out in pain, his vision no longer blurry. He shook off the horrible scene of Netto being slaughtered.

"Tohru-kun, are you okay?" Iceman asked in concern.

"Yes…I'm fine…" Tohru managed to whisper. He stood up and made his way towards the S-Dark Chip again.

"Tohru-kun, wait! The barrier is still active!" Iceman shouted.

Tohru disregarded Iceman's warning, stretching his arm into the barrier despite the strong electrical current.

"This stupid barrier!" Tohru threw his arm in a diagonal arc, dispersing the energy field.

"H-How?" Iceman couldn't believe what had just happened.

Tohru chuckled in amusement, squeezing the S-Dark Chip in his palm. "Now it begins," he whispered.

"What begins Tohru-kun?" Iceman asked.

The boy snapped back to attention. "Huh? What Iceman?"

"Tohru-kun, aren't you going to destroy the chip?"

"Oh, right!" Tohru threw the Dark Chip to the ground, crushing it under his foot. A line of red light appeared from its shattered remains, pointing through the door.

"What is it?!" Iceman pondered.

"Let's follow it!" Tohru left the room, running along the shining trail.

-----------------------------------------------

"What?" Dr. Regal turned to his computer screen, shocked at the destruction of his greatest creation. "The S-Dark Chip…!"

Regal slammed his fist down on the keyboard. "Yuriko, the S-Dark Chip has been destroyed! Log Needleman out now! I'm activating a dimensional converter!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Yes sir!" Yuriko plugged Needleman out, unlocking the door behind herself and escaping into the control room.

"Wait!" Netto and Enzan both yelled.

The room shook violently, multicoloured polygons forming on the ceiling. The floor lit up, and the walls bulged.

"They're opening a dimensional field!" Enzan exclaimed.

"Around the entire building?" Madoi gasped.

"Hehehe!" A fiendish cackle filled the room.

"Who's there?!" Meiru screamed.

A winged Navi appeared in the same spot that Yuriko had been standing. "Don't even think you can get past me!"

"Shademan!" Netto and Enzan shouted in unison.


	10. Showdown with Shademan

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Mudata**- It's useless, **Nani****?**- What?, **Onore**- You (Informal), **Yamero**- Stop, **Yami**** no Chikara**- Power of darkness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Showdown with Shademan

"Shademan!" Netto and Enzan shouted in unison.

"Hehe…I cannot allow you to pass!" The vampire-type Navi grinned, showing his pointed fangs.

"Just try and stop us!" Netto sneered, slotting chips into his PET.

"Let's see what you've got!" Enzan added, slotting chips into his own PET as well.

"Synchro Chip, Slot In!"

Fragments of data began forming around the two boys, coming together and completing armour. They were now equipped and ready to battle Shademan. Dropping out of Cross Fusion with stunning poses, they made their way towards the Darkloid commander.

Shademan chuckled, lifting his left arm and extending a wing.

-----------------------------------------------

"Tohru-kun, the light is pointing to the left!" Iceman yelled as his operator came to two different paths.

"Got it!" Tohru didn't stop running. _"Netto-kun, please be safe!"_

-----------------------------------------------

"Battle Chip! Spread Gun!" Netto opened fire.

"Useless!" Shademan disappeared into the shadows, undamaged by the attack.

"Battle Chip! Heavy Gauge! Custom Sword!" Enzan ran forward, taking a wide slash at Shademan as he reappeared.

"Yami no Chikara!" Shademan disappeared again, leaving a black hole.

"Black Wing!" Shademan reappeared, bringing his wing down. The black hole exploded, releasing several bat viruses.

"Battle Chip! Volcano Cannon!" the viruses were turned to ashes by the heat of the blast.

"Data Drain!" with both wings outstretched, Shademan flew straight into Netto, taking away hit points and adding them to his own.

"Netto!"

Before Enzan could react, Shademan had disappeared again, leaving another black hole.

"Black Wing!" the hole released more bat viruses. They latched onto Enzan, their fangs digging into his armour.

"Delta Ray Edge!" Enzan made a triangular formation around the viruses, cutting them to pieces in a single movement.

"Nani?!" Shademan felt Enzan's sword plunge into his chest, "Such a foolish manoeuvre."

The Darkloid commander pulled the sword out of his chest, cracking it in half and throwing Enzan off into the corner.

"Enzan!" Yaito screamed as Shademan approached.

"Battle Chip! Long Sword!" Netto intervened, bring his sword down on Shademan's wing.

"Mudata!" Shademan spun around, "Element Dark!"

Black waves emerged from the floor, forming a hurricane of dark energy. It blew Netto back into the wall, knocking him out of Cross Fusion.

"Hehehe…" Shademan laughed as he prepared to finish the boy off. "Crush Noise!"

The Darkloid commander opened his left wing, setting off an ultrasonic wave that slowly neared the fallen boy.

"Netto!" everyone screamed.

"Yamero!"

Netto lost sight of everything at that moment. He felt as if he was floating in midair. He heard the sound of something splattering on the ground, as well as a sharp pain that filled his right arm.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he would see next. His arm felt as though it had been torn off, and a warm feeling had enveloped his entire body. 

Although faint, he could hear the screams of his friends, _"Did I get hit? Am I dead yet?"_

Netto forced himself to look at the awful horror that awaited him.

"Tohru-kun…" Netto shifted under the other boy's weight, lying in a pool of blood, _"So I was hit…but Tohru saved me," _he took hold of his bleeding arm, _"Itai…"_

Tohru moved Netto's hand out of the way, examining the wound.

"Tohru-kun, you're okay!" Netto was relieved.

"Yeah…it's nothing," Tohru winced, "We need something to wrap around your wound."

"Forget that! What about yours?"

Tears came from his eyes as he gazed upon the deep and bloody laceration on his boyfriend's back.

Shademan was shocked as well. He was frozen in place, refusing to believe that his attack had been obstructed in such a way.

"Hayabusagiri!" Enzan took the chance to cut Shademan's right wing apart.

"Onore!" Shademan backed away, data particles leaking from his shoulder.

"Battle Chip! Gun del Sol EX!" Enzan produced a solar sensor in front of himself. In a blaze of sunlight, Shademan became paralyzed.

"O-Onore!" Shademan's angered voice boomed, as his frame shattered.

-----------------------------------------------

"I'll be all right…don't worry about it," Tohru removed Netto's bandana from his forehead, "We'll get everything patched up after this, I promise!" He tied the bandana tightly around Netto's wound.

"Tohru-kun…" Netto buried himself in the other boy's chest.

"Don't cry. I'm fine," Tohru sat up, disregarding the pain from the cut in his back. "Just relax!" he brushed Netto's brown hair aside.

Netto continued to cry, his tears soaking Tohru's shirt.

"Just relax…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Shademan has been deleted!" Yuriko gasped, looking up at the computer screen.

"Enough of this! I'll finish them myself!" Regal was getting very angry. "Plug In! Laserman, Transmission!"

The room lit up as Regal plugged his Navi into the network. Multicoloured rays bounced around the room, only to dissipate into the darkness moments later.


	11. The Darkest Lightshow

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Kiisama**- Bastard/Bitch

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Darkest Lightshow

Tohru dragged Netto over to where the rest of the group was standing. His strength was fleeting and it was hard to concentrate from the loss of blood.

"Tohru!" Meiru and Yaito grabbed onto his sides, gently laying him down against a wall, next to Netto.

"You'll be okay?!" Yaito asked.

Tohru nodded in response, shifting his gaze back to Netto to check his wound again.

-----------------------------------------------

"Cross Laser!" A golden blast struck the ground, causing four bursts of energy to travel across the area.

Enzan jumped out of the way just in time. "Who's there?"

A black cloud appeared in the middle of the area, its presence causing Enzan to shiver. "It's time Nebula deleted you all!" A robotic voice bellowed.

Enzan prepared his sword. _"This Navi sounds tough…"_

The black cloud subsided, leaving behind a tall, pitch-black Navi. Blue streaks, as well as a triple-colour bar insignia outlined the Darkloid's frame. His shoulders supported two long bars, each ending with a flashing square.

"I am Laserman, Navi of Nebula's leader, Dr. Regal!" the Navi introduced himself. He reached forward with one massive arm, opening his palm.

"Dark Laser!"

A gemstone on the Darkloid's palm radiated with an eerie green glow before firing off a blue stream of energy.

"So that's how it is!" Enzan tried to move away, but his feet were frozen in place. "What's going on? I can't move!"

The laser pierced through some armour on Enzan's side, sending a strong shockwave through his body.

"Hmm…seems you can't escape!" Laserman took two steps forward. "Let me help you!"

Laserman lifted his arms into the air, leveling the bars on his shoulders with the ceiling. In a split second, a red orb had formed in between the two bars, slowly growing each passing second.

"Delete!"

The orb disappeared into the flashing squares, a thick red beam cutting through the ceiling. Piles of debris fell from the ceiling, aiming to crush anything in the vicinity.

"Battle Chip! Area Steal! Muramasa Blade!" Enzan dashed forward, making a star-shaped slash before attacking Laserman.

The blade cut into the Darkloid's shoulder, causing sparks to fly from the opening.

"Out of my way!" Laserman swatted Enzan to the floor. "Dark Hole!"

The Navi opened his only eye, sending a white light towards the ground. Some panels burst open, revealing the dimensional converter underneath.

"The converter!" Enzan stood up, only to find that a black sphere had appeared above it.

Laserman's damaged shoulder recovered with the energy given off by the sphere. "Cross Laser!"

Another golden blast penetrated the floor. With some quick movements, Enzan was able to dodge the attack, as well as destroy the dimensional converter.

Everyone watched as the dimensional area collapsed. Enzan came out of Cross Fusion and Laserman was pulled back into the net.

-----------------------------------------------

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Regal pushed a red button on his keyboard. "If I'm going down, I'll take the rest of you with me!"

_SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! THREE MINUTES TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION!_

Yuriko backed away from Regal's computer, making a run for the door. _"I'm not sticking around to watch this place explode!"_

-----------------------------------------------

_SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! THREE MINUTES TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION!_

Everyone panicked. "This place is going to blow!"

"Hehehe! Regal stepped out from the control room.

"Regal!" Enzan spat.

"What's the matter? Don't like my gift?" he laughed.

"Ackk!" The Nebula leader felt a pair of hands at his throat.

"Kiisama! Disengage the bomb! If you don't, you'll be seeing death sooner than you think!" Tohru threatened, his wound no longer an issue.

"Tohru-kun…" Netto opened one eye.

"Ha! Do you really think I'd do that! It's too late for all of you!"

Tohru tightened his grip around Regal's neck. "Then tell me where the bomb is?"

"All right! All right! I'll tell you!" the scientist finally gave in, "The bomb is imbedded in Laserman's programming!"

"Laserman…!" Enzan looked back at the entrance port, "Plug In! Blues, Transmission!"

_TWO MINUTES TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION!_

"Hahaha! It's useless! You'll never be able to delete Laserman in time!" Regal tried to pry Tohru's hands off.

-----------------------------------------------

"Dark Laser!" The blue stream froze Blues in place, stopping his attack.

"What a foolish Navi!" Laserman punched Blues several times.

"Blues! Blues!" Enzan yelled, "Quick! Time's running out!"

"I can't move, Enzan-sama…forgive me…" Blues apologized silently, feeling another punch from the Darkloid.

"This is the end of the line!" he screeched.

_ONE MINUTE TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION!_


	12. World Three to the Rescue

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: World Three to the Rescue

_ONE MINUTE TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION!_

"Blues!" Enzan covered his eyes.

"Dark Sword!" Laserman's arm became a sharp blade, violet flames swirling around its exterior. The Darkloid lunged forward, bringing the sword down on Blues' head.

Enzan disconnected his PET just in time, saving his Navi from Laserman's attack.

"Move out of the way!" the former World Three members plugged their Navis into the network, "We'll take care of Laserman! You're too slow!"

-----------------------------------------------

Yuriko smirked as she ran through the hallway, "Regal may be willing to turn himself into ashes, but I'm not such a fool!" she tossed her ponytail back.

She neared the exit, stopping to enter the password. "Now to get out of here!"

"Not so fast!" a woman prevented her escape.

Yuriko felt a powerful blow to her head. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a crystal ball rolling in front of her shattered sunglasses.

-----------------------------------------------

"Magic Fire!" Mahajorama's Navi sent a cloud of blue data towards Laserman.

The Darkloid was hit, yet there were no signs of a single scratch.

"Cross Laser!"

The World Three Navis ran in different directions, avoiding the shocking blast.

"Lightning Blast!" Elecman sent thunder roaring towards the one-eyed Navi.

"Dark Vulcan!" Laserman opened fire, the entire area filling with empty bullet shells.

_THIRTY SECONDS  TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION!_

"Damn! We can't beat him like this!" Hinoken snarled.

"Well what should we do?!" Madoi watched as Laserman threw Colouredman into a wall.

"Maybe a Program Advance will work!" Elec suggested.

"Yeah!" they all agreed, "Program Advance!"

-----------------------------------------------

"We're leaving!" Enzan exclaimed, joining the rest of the group as they made their way out.

"What?!" Elec stammered, "You don't think we'll win!"

"Better safe than sorry!" Dekao yelled, pushed Regal through the door.

"They still don't trust us," Madoi squeezed her PET.

"Things never change!" Hinoken laughed.

"Things will change if we don't beat Laserman!" Mahajorama quickly downloaded a chip. "Battle Chip! Bamboo Sword, Slot In!"

The other three World Three members stopped laughing, slotting in chips as well.

"Battle Chip! Fire Sword, Slot In!"

"Battle Chip! Aqua Sword, Slot In!"

"Battle Chip! Elec Sword, Slot In!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Elemental Sword!" the World Three Navis each took turns slashing at the air with their swords.

The energies radiating from them combined, forming a multicoloured wave that deleted everything in its wake.

_FIVE SECONDS TILL TOTAL DESTRUCTION! FOUR! THREE! TWO…_

"Chikushou!" Laserman swore as the wave vaporized his frame, pixel by pixel.

-----------------------------------------------

"All right!" the World Three members cheered.

"The bomb has been disabled!" Mahajorama brought his hands together.

"Let's celebrate!" Madoi screamed as loud as she could.


	13. Mark of Paradise

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Korose**- Kill

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Mark of Paradise

"You were very lucky…" Commander Beef said as the paramedics properly bandaged Netto's wound.

"It wasn't luck," Netto stated in a monotone voice, turning his head to watch the other paramedics as they examined the cut on Tohru's back.

"He'll make a full recovery," one of the medics told Beef, turning to leave.

"Let go of me!" Regal's annoyed voice prompted everyone to look up.

"Get moving!" Black Rose pushed him into the back of the armoured truck.

"So it's finally over?"

"Yeah! But nonetheless, that was some fine work you did catching Yuriko!" she complimented her partner.

"Yeah, but I don't think my crystal ball will ever be the same," she pointed to a crack in the glass sphere.

"We'll escort all of you home!" Beef stood up, explaining.

-----------------------------------------------

Tohru threw his shirt into the laundry basket, looking into the mirror. He turned around, letting the reflection of the bandages glimmer in the moonlight.

_"Korose…"_ Tohru heard a voice in his head.

_"Korose…"_ it became louder.

The room lit up with a hellish red glow, the walls seeming to peel at the presence of the second entity.

_"Korose…"_

Tohru remained perfectly still as the bandages fell to the ground, melting from the intense heat. His back burned with pain, yet he did nothing.__

_"Korose…"_ he heard it again.

Tohru observed the extra lines appearing in his back, overlapping the scar that was left from Shademan's attack.

"Paradise…the mark of Paradise…" Tohru's voice had two pitches to it, the other presence speaking through the boy.

The lines finally stopped appearing, forming a triangular ring around the middle of Tohru's back.

_"Wake up…Destroy…"_


	14. Beginnings of My Demon Self

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Ohayo**- Good morning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Beginnings of My Demon Self

_"Tohru-kun…" Netto shifted under the other boy's weight, lying in a pool of blood. "So I was hit…but Tohru saved me…"_

-----------------------------------------------

_"That was three years ago…"_ Netto sighed clutching his bandana, which he had eventually decided to keep tied to his arm. It not only reminded the boy of what had happened, but also served to conceal the small scar in his skin.

_"So much has changed since then," _he thought, fiddling with the shoulder straps on his orange and white striped tank top, "Tohru! Do you want pancakes or ramen for breakfast?" he yelled, leaning on the counter.

"Ramen!" The boy yelled back from inside the room they shared.

Netto smiled, ducking under the counter and retrieving a small paper bowl of the noodles. He tore the lid off halfway, sprinkling shredded bits of fish and vegetables over the bowl's contents.

"Hmm…" As he waited for the water in the kettle to boil, Netto looked around their apartment, _"He gained my trust…he protected me…we moved-in together…"_

He was thrown out of his thoughts when a pair of arms stretched over his shoulders. "Tohru-kun?" He smirked, feeling a soft kiss being planted on his right cheek.

Netto let his hands travel to the sides of Tohru's face. "Ohayo cutie!"

Tohru giggled, looking down on Netto and playing with his hair.

_"Funny that Tohru became taller than me,"_ Netto pulled at the front of Tohru's pale tank top, wrinkling Iceman's insignia.

_BEEP_!__

"Oh, water's ready!" Netto unplugged the kettle. He lifted it over the bowl of noodles, pouring the hot water slowly. He put the kettle aside, covering the bowl with what remained of the lid.

He dipped a finger into the soup when Tohru had his back turned, hoping to check the flavour.

"Itai!" Netto retracted his finger.

From within the boy's PET, Rockman chuckled. "Teaches you a thing or two, doesn't it Netto-kun?"

Tohru sat himself down on the couch, reaching for the remote. He gave the _power_ button a little push and quickly punched in his desired channel number.

"NEWSFLASH! MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCES THROUGHOUT THE CITY! EVERYONE ADVISED TO STAY INDOORS!"

"Mysterious disappearances?" Netto took a seat beside Tohru, handing him the bowl of ramen and a pair of chopsticks, "Wonder what's going on."

Tohru slung an arm around Netto, pulling him closer. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you!"

Netto agreed, "Tohru-kun is always there when I need him!"

Tohru laughed, swallowing some noodles. "Netto-kun, you're so…"

"So what?" Netto became puzzled.

_"Korose…"_

"Nani?!" he backed away when Tohru dropped the bowl to the floor, spilling the noodles and soup, "Tohru-kun?!"

Tohru grabbed Netto by the wrist. "Do you want to disappear like the rest of them?" he grinned evilly, tilting the boy's chin.

"Tohru-kun, what are you doing?" his eyes filling with fear.

"Come with me to the other world," he licked Netto's cheek, "Go to sleep…"

Netto couldn't keep his eyes open. _"Tohru-kun…" _

The last thing he saw before drifting into slumber was a blood-red aura surrounding Tohru's body, as well as the overshadowing of his torso by a twisted image.

_PARADISE___


	15. The Wandering Child

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Doshite****?**- Why?, **Koko****wa**- This place is, **Matte**- Wait

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: The Wandering Child

"Itai…" Netto opened his eyes, rubbing at them furiously, "Where am I?" he looked around.

Everything was pitch-black, and he couldn't make out anything in the darkness. Netto attempted to stand, but couldn't due to the intense pain shooting through his legs.

_"Tohru-kun…"_ Netto recalled what had happened. He remembered Tohru suddenly acting strange and grabbing his wrist, _"Tohru-kun, doshite?" _

That's when Netto felt a cold hand against his face. It stroked him tenderly, filling the boy with hope.

_"Who is it?"_

Netto felt the softness of the hand against his cheek. He could now see a pale light in front of himself.

"Who are you?" Netto looked at the short boy.

He was wearing a yellow sweatshirt with turquoise sleeves. The hood was pulled over his head, allowing only a slight glance at his pale face.

The boy said nothing, his face expressionless. He began to walk away, deeper into the darkness.

"Matte!" Netto chased after the boy, "Who are you?" he struggled through the thickness of the black shadows around him.

Netto could feel that the floor was pulling him back, keeping him from the strange child.

"Nani?" the shadows engulfed him, short cries and protests dripped from Netto's mouth like water.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto heard a distinct laugh before the darkness settled, winding shapes appearing above him. His awakening was less than pleasing. "Koko wa…"

He could feel something crawling on his body. It was slimy and caused an uneasy feeling in the boy's stomach. Netto looked down and screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the hollow chamber.


	16. Awakening

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Iie**- No, **Okashii**- Strange

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: Awakening

Netto looked down and screamed, his voice bouncing off the walls of the hollow chamber.

A pink-coloured creature slowly slid along the boy's shoulder, its skin ice cold and disgusting.

"Get away!" Netto flailed wildly, shaking the creature off his body. He calmed down, curling up into a ball and looking around the room, "Where am I?"

His eyes wandered the walls, taking note of the strange and gothic surroundings. The walls were made of a burnt black stone, flames pumping through them like blood. The glass-like ceiling was carved with intricate patterns, overlapping each other as they spread down the sides of the room like vines.

_"What is this place?"_ Netto asked himself again. He noticed that there was a throne at the center of the room. It didn't look as if it had any substance at all, just a shadow wavering in the chilling wind.

_"Where's that kid I saw?"_ Netto remembered seeing the strange child,_ "Why do I feel that I've seen him somewhere before?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by several bone-splitting screams from outside the room.

Netto turned his head and found a single window in the wall. "I wonder…"

He heard the screams again, deciding now to find their origin. Netto jumped up onto the window's edge, peering out at a devastated landscape.

"Okashii…" he could barely see anything due to the intense fog. Only black shapes appeared in the impenetrable whiteness, the images hypnotic and savage.

Netto looked down from the window, spotting a large cage with rusted bars. Many ugly and deformed creatures were swarming around it, some like the first Netto had encountered, others completely different.

"What are they?" Netto saw shadows inside the cage.

"Let us out!" a familiar voice boomed, the sound of bone smashing against metal sounding in the air.

"Dekao?" Netto squinted, seeing a number of his friends in the cage. At that moment, more cages came into his view. In each of them, people screamed and cried out in agony.

Netto tore away from the wicked sight, feeling as if his intestines were going to burst from the numbing shrieks. "Iie…iie!"

The boy tumbled to the ground, his eyes clamped shut. _"So terrible…so excessive…!"_

"Hikari Netto!" a ghostly voice yelled from the other side of the room.

Netto spun around, spotting a shadowy figure behind a blood-red curtain. "Tohru-kun!"


	17. Samael

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Hisashiburi**- Long time no see, **Kore****wa**- This is, **Kowai**- Scary, **Kozou**- Punk, **Omae****wa**- You (Informal) are

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17: Samael

Netto spun around, spotting a shadowy figure behind a blood-red curtain. "Tohru-kun!"

"Hisashiburi, Hikari Netto!" he smirked.

As he walked out from behind the curtain, Netto could tell that it wasn't Tohru he was looking at anymore.

"Omae wa…!" Netto backed away.

"Kozou, welcome to my realm!"

Although at first glance he looked like Tohru, the creature was far from human. He wore a tattered gold and orange vest, as well as a robe that trailed down to the floor. His hair had a greenish tinge, and each strand looked as sharp as a knife. Two curved horns fell on either side of his head, slightly overshadowing his grim face. Metal chains were wrapped around his arms, they too trailing to the floor. On his back were two angelic wings, their outstretched surfaces reflecting the dim light in the room.

"What are you?!" Netto took another step back.

He laughed, tilting his head to one side. "I am the god of this world, the truest form of chaos, hate and pain."

Netto was slightly disgusted at the voice of the creature. It seemed to mimic Tohru's voice, yet the tone was like that of a snake hissing.

"This is my world, a world of silence and perfection. The lost dreams, failures and darkness of your world sleep here. This is Paradise Lost!"

"Paradise Lost?" The sound of the name sent shivers down Netto's spine.

"Millennia ago when God first brought man into existence, a great plane was created to support him. After centuries of observation, God found that man needed a companion, so he created a woman. He named them Adam and Eve, and they found their happiness within the Garden of Eden, a place of complete paradise…"

_"Garden of Eden?"_ Netto wanted to run, but found himself glued in place by his curiosity.

"Happiness did not last for Adam and Eve, as they were tricked by the devil into eating forbidden fruit in God's sanctuary. They were banished from the Garden of Eden, and because of their misery and sadness, Paradise collapsed…it became the basis of darkness and rituals, in which a new god would rule," he explained.

"With the despair borne of Adam's anger, he empowered a great evil…a demon of un-reality that coexisted only to destroy God's creations. This demon soon invaded what remained of God's Paradise, making it the home of the vilest and most frightening nightmares…Paradise was desolated, its forces rendered helpless…Paradise Lost had come to pass."

"This world was once Paradise?" Netto brought up the question, trying his best to avoid the creature's eyes.

"Yes, kozou…the demon that brought Paradise Lost into existence also built this castle!" he revealed, "This castle, the castle of Pandemonium!"

_"Pandemonium…kowai…"_ Netto was sweating.

"God finally found a way to subdue the powers of the demon and Paradise Lost, locking them away from the rest of the world. But the efforts of the Dark Chip Syndicate Nebula changed all that!" he laughed.

"Nebula!" Netto's eyes opened wide.

"The creation of the weapon that only Hikawa Tohru caught a glimpse of…the darkness incarnate! The S-Dark Chip!"

_"S-Dark Chip?! How come Tohru never told us about it?!"_

"The S-Dark Chip's energy could not be contained within a metal shell. It's power leaked, releasing Paradise Lost from the ancient seal! It twisted reality and set us free…however, the god could not awake from his slumber!"

"The demon…the demon god?!" Netto couldn't stand saying the words.

"Paradise Lost is the very pain that each human feels, the blood dripping little by little. The god grasped onto the suffering of such a human, bringing forth the demonic soul. That foolish human was Hikawa Tohru!"

_"Tohru-kun!"_ Netto gasped, _"So that's why he attacked me!"_

"His blood and negative feelings fuelled Paradise Lost, darkness infusing into the agony and memories…the god was reborn!"

_"Iie…Tohru-kun…Tohru-kun!"_ Netto dropped to the floor, tears running down the sides of his face.

"Yes, Hikawa Tohru's body became the feast of the dark god!" he laughed, each breath bringing more hurt to Netto's heart, "The feast for me, Samael!"

"So your name is Samael?" Netto stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, "So you killed Tohru!"

"His body was the sacrifice to a new era! The return of Paradise!"

"Return of Paradise?! Kiisama, what is so great about killing others for such a false vision?!" Netto shouted as loud as he could.

"This is my world…and soon it will be yours as well. Everyone will share the delight of feeling the darkness!" Samael pointed to the window, "Take a look for yourself!"

Netto forced himself to look out the window, even though his conscience was opposed to it. "Kore wa…"

Creatures of all types had gathered in front of the castle, all of them bowing in the fog before their god.

"What are they all doing here?" Netto made sure that the humans in the cages were unharmed.

"They've come to witness the beginning…" Samael began. "…the rebirth of Paradise, despoiled by mankind…"

_"This is wrong."_ Netto leaned against the edge of the window, _"Tohru-kun…gomen."_

"Now join the rest of humankind in their downfall!" Samael approached Netto, "Become a part of what God took away from you!"

"Iie!" Netto threw Samael's arm aside, running towards the large doors at the corner of the room.

-----------------------------------------------

Samael watched Netto leave, sitting down on his throne. _"Soon you will wish to join us…to be a part of us. You will face the same fate as your dear Tohru…"_ the green-haired demon laughed, his hand glowing brightly before the left armrest of the throne burst into flames.


	18. Paradise Lost

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Abunai**- Watch out, **Baka**** no sekkai**- Stupid world, **Onegai**- Please

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18: Paradise Lost

Netto found himself outside after several minutes of running. A small bridge ahead of him extended into the distant fog. With it, he could get as far away as possible from Pandemonium.

Only one problem remained. The creatures were still lurking in the shadows. He'd be caught if he chose to follow such a route.

"Rockman, what should I do?" Netto lifted his PET, "Rockman?"

There was no response, only static.

"Kuso! Kono baka no sekkai…" Netto looked around for another escape route. He could hear strange sounds echoing in the fog. It was the sound of running water.

"A river?" Netto looked down under the castle,_"__I__ could take my chances and see where it goes…"_

The boy finally made up his mind, "Better than the other way!" Netto leapt off the platform, holding his breath as he fell 20 meters into the murky waters.

As his body hit the wetness, Netto realized his mistake. The water was thick and suffocating, he couldn't bring himself up for air. He drifted into unconsciousness, the river carrying him further into the unknown.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto coughed, water spilling from his throat. He dragged himself onto shore, his entire body aching. The area was silent, and like the rest of Paradise Lost, foggy. There were dead trees arching against the landscape, their branches like claws.

Out of the corner of his eye, Netto noticed something peculiar. There were dark shapes about 900 meters away. Oddly, he could see them from such a distance.

_"A town?"_ the boy could't tell which direction was north, south, west or east in the world.

_"Samael said that __Paradise__ Lost is everything dark. The pain, the sorrow, the despair,_

_the nightmares, the fears…is this what waits in the shadows for me?"_

Netto began walking towards the town, his mind fixated only on how much he missed Tohru.__

-----------------------------------------------

Netto had been walking for quite a while, yet he couldn't be sure how much time exactly because his PET's clock wasn't working.

_"Such a strange place…"_ Netto took his first steps into the town.

The buildings looked worn and decrepit. There were burn marks everywhere, as well as dried blood on the walls.

_"Such a dark place…I wish Tohru were here."_

The boy took note of how the fog blanketed everything in Paradise Lost. _"I could be lost here forever…"_

He ran behind a butcher shop when a loud moaning filled his ears. "That's…!"

A small group of creatures was walking the streets. Some of them didn't have any heads, while others had heads that looked as if they were ready to pop. Two of them had large arms that ended in stubs, and another had a triangular-shaped head.

Just by looking at them, Netto derived that the monster with the triangular head was their leader. It was much larger than the rest, and had a sharp blade concealed in the side of its arm.

_"Nani?!"_ Netto bolted away from the wall upon hearing a terrible screeching sound, like fingernails against a blackboard.

The creatures did not acknowledge Netto's presence, even though he was now standing next to them. The boy looked up at the wall, spotting a creature with sharp metallic legs and arms. Its face was void of any features, too twisted by human suffering to have eyes or a nose.

_"I have to get out of here!"_ Netto backed away, ready to run. Unfortunately, he bumped into something solid.

_"Chikushou!"_ Netto looked up, staring at the creature with the triangular head_. "Abunai! Abunai! Abunai!"_ the boy chanted in his mind as the monstrosity lifted its blade high in the air. It brought the blade down, nearly cutting Netto's left arm off.

_"Is it blind? I'm right in front of it!"_ Netto stood still, _"Maybe it can't see me if I don't make any noise."_

Netto forced himself to smile innocently as the creature shifted its weight around. _"Don't see me! Don't see me! Onegai, don't see me!" _Netto almost choked when his nose twitched.

"Achoo!" Netto sneezed, the creatures all turning their attention to him.__


	19. Escape into the Dark Mind

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19: Escape into the Dark Mind

Netto backed away as all the creatures approached. "Stay away! Stay away!"

The creatures growled, their pulsating bodies lurching forward. A slug-like behemoth grabbed onto Netto's arm, preventing the boy's escape.

"Let go!" Netto struggled against the creature's slimy fingers.

Screams filled Netto's ears as the beast's arm was pulled from its torso, leaving a wet trail on the ground.

"Gross!" he leapt away from the still-twitching limb. Netto dashed into the fog, leaving the other creatures in the dust.

He raced through the endless white blanket, never looking back, until he ran into something jagged. "Itai!"

-----------------------------------------------

Netto had concealed himself within an old dumpster, the stench of rotting flesh like poison. There was a small cut in his shoulder from the earlier impact.

_"Was that another creature?"_ Netto asked himself,_"__I__ felt something familiar before the bleeding started."_

He looked at his shoulder, recalling the several moments before blacking out. _"Lucky they didn't follow me."_

Netto curled up tighter, hoping that the blood would stop running down his arm. _"Tohru-kun…I'm scared! I need you! Onegai!" _he cried, the tears slipping from his cheeks like shimmering crystals.

His eyes burst open when a flash of white light appeared in his mind. _"Nande kore wa?"_

-----------------------------------------------

_Excited giggling interrupted the park's silence. A boy sat in the sandbox, smiling as he played with his new friend._

_"Do you want to try?" the boy asked._

_The other boy remained silent, responding only with a nod._

_"Let's be friends forever!" they both grasped a toy shovel simultaneously. _

-----------------------------------------------

Netto gasped. _"What was that just now?"_ he tried shaking the vision off, _"That's the kid I saw before I woke up in Pandemonium!"_


	20. Legion Followers

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 20: Legion Followers

Netto gasped. _"What was that just now?"_ he tried shaking the vision off,_"__That's__ the kid I saw before I woke up in Pandemonium!"_

-----------------------------------------------

_"Who is that kid? Why do I keep seeing him? Do I know him?"_ Netto asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by something banging on the dumpster's lid. _"Iie!"_

Netto couldn't keep himself from shaking. _"They know I'm in here!"_

The boy screamed, his eyes nearly flying from their sockets when a pack of ferocious dog-like creatures tore through the metal of the dumpster. He quickly leapt out of the mass of trash, too frightened to look back.

"Kuso!" Netto turned the corner, the hellhounds burning their way through the alleyway. Intense flames lit the walls, eating away at the concrete and brick.

"What a great time to confront my fear of hellish canines!" Netto yelled sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------

"What will you do kozou?" Samael laughed, watching the boy run through the watchful eye of one of his hounds.

"The darkness will swallow you. You will die in agony with the memories of Tohru's discarded body! Be reborn in Paradise...you cannot escape!"

The demon impaled his arm on a silver sword, letting the escaping blood drip like a waterfall in a circle. He moved his arm in a triangular formation, chuckling as he brought his fingers together. "The mark of Paradise will bring about man's salvation soon."

His green hair reflected the endless moonlight, the blood fading into the flame-lit floor. _"Very soon…"_

-----------------------------------------------

Netto tripped, the hellhounds closing-in on him from all directions. _"No! Tohru-kun, save me…!"_ he closed his eyes, _"I don't want to die…not without you! We can bleed our last drops of blood together…breathe our last breaths together…onegai…!"_


	21. Reminiscence

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Utsukushii**- Beautiful

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21: Reminiscence

Netto was expecting the hellhounds' claws and teeth to sink into him. _"What's taking so long? How come they haven't killed me yet?"_

A soft blue glow shone from behind the boy, enveloping each of the dogs one by one. Its aura was beautiful, yet silent and depressing at the same time.

"Utsukushii…" Netto lifted his head from the dirt, staring into the light's cold expanse.

In mere moments, the light had subsided, leaving a black path in the fog. The hounds were gone, incinerated by the luminescence. Netto stood up, wiping a small patch of mud from his cheek.

"I guess it's best if I follow it," the boy began walking.

-----------------------------------------------

In what seemed like an hour, Netto decided finally to take a break. He sat on the ground, admiring the flawlessness of the metallic ground.

_"There are no creatures here,"_ the boy looked around.

There was nothing but bare reflectivity. _"This place is void of anything."_

"This is the Memory Scape," a soft voice came from behind.

Netto turned around, his mind filling with questions when he saw the same child he had seen from before. "It's you!"

"Hai…" the child answered.

"Who are you?! Why do you keep following me?!" Netto demanded.

"It is not I who follows you. Your own will to see me makes this true. You've descended into the madness of Paradise Lost…but you find comfort in believing I exist."

"You said that this place is called the Memory Scape, didn't you?!" Netto listened intently, as he was no longer afraid of the shorter boy.

"Yes, this is the Memory Scape. The location in Paradise Lost with the most concentrated sadness and sorrow. This is a place of death and despair, more so than the rest of this world."

"Were you the one who lead me here?"

"Yes, indeed I did. You wanted to save yourself from the pits, so I made it so."

"I still don't know who you are." Netto leaned over, eyeing the pale boy.

"You already know who I am. You've seen the past that you cannot lose…" he put a hand to Netto's forehead.

-----------------------------------------------

_"Do you want to try?" the boy asked._

_The other boy remained silent, responding only with a nod._

_"Let's be friends forever!" they both grasped a toy shovel simultaneously. _

-----------------------------------------------

"It's that vision again," Netto sighed, "You're in it…why?"

"It is a memory. One that cannot be lost, but also one that you cannot recall."

"My memory?" Netto grasped his arm, squeezing and wrinkling his bandana.

The boy nodded, a cold wind suddenly blowing through the glassy hills. Circular objects appeared around the two boys, glowing as they floated around Netto.

"Nande kore?" he touched one of the objects, pulling his hand away when he felt pain shoot through his index finger, "It's sharp."

"These are your memories," the short boy explained.

Netto gasped, looking into the cloudy images. "Their sharp…was what I bumped into earlier a memory?"

"Yes…but it is a shared memory…not only yours."

"Not only mine?"

"It's mine as well," the pale boy replied.

"Then the other boy in the vision…that's me?" Netto questioned.

"Yes. You cannot remember. It was a long time ago…you were young…"

"I don't understand. Who are you then?"

The boy paused, moving his small hands to his hood. He slowly pulled it back, revealing his childish, yet solemn visage. "My name is…Hikawa Tohru…"


	22. What Lies Beyond the Shattered Memories

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 22: What Lies Beyond the Shattered Memories

"Tohru!" Netto smiled, his eyes filling with tears, "You're alive!"

"No!" he pushed Netto away, "I am only what you want to see."

"So…you're a figment of my imagination?"

"No…I too am a memory. I do not truly exist. But time is short…you cannot waste time here! You must stop Samael quickly!" the short boy explained.

"But…"

"If Samael succeeds in his plans, your world will be destroyed and thrown into the depths of darkness!"

"What are his plans exactly?" Netto asked in a determined voice.

"He wishes to fuse Paradise Lost to reality. Un-reality will become reality…reality will become un-reality. He believes that by doing so, the perfect utopia can be fulfilled."

"How do I stop him?"

"Since the worlds are so close to each other now, the malfunction of technology in this world has ceased. You'll be able to confront him once you leave this place!" Tohru answered.

"I don't want to leave you here though!" Netto screamed.

"You have to. For this I am sorry, but I will let you see what you have forgotten, so that you may leave all this pain behind you," Tohru clamped Netto's face with both hands.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto opened his eyes, the blurriness fading slowly. "What is this place?"

_"Mama, can I go play in the sandbox?" the boy pulled on his mother's dress._

"Is that me?"

"Yes. This is what you must see," Tohru whispered.

_"All right sweetie, just don't hurt yourself."_

_"Yeah!"__ Young Netto cheered, running into the sandy play area. He turned his attention to the other boy there, who had already built a small sandcastle._

"Tohru-kun…this is…" Netto began.

_"Hi! My name is Hikari Netto! Do you want to play?"_

_The other boy looked up, slightly startled by the sudden gesture. He nodded, motioning for Young Netto to view his sandcastle._

_"Cool!" the boy smiled, patting the tower with his small hand._

"I remember…this is when we first met," Netto turned around, gazing into Tohru's eyes.

"You were my first friend. We were destined to be together."

Netto nodded, smiling.

The pale boy lifted his hands to meet Netto's knees. "Take these…and defeat Samael."

"Battle Chips?" Netto blinked.

"These are powerful chips that I used back in your world. They will help you in your battle," Tohru explained, "Blue Moon Ray…and Meteor Red Sun."

Netto took the chips, smiling as he watched the memory end.

_"Do you want to try?" Young Netto asked, shoving a toy shovel in front of Young Tohru._

_The other boy remained silent, responding only with a nod._

_"Let's be friends forever!" they both grasped the shovel simultaneously. _

As Netto drifted into unconsciousness, Tohru donned his hood once more and turned to walk away.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto lay on the ground, dark clouds moving overhead. His PET beeped. It was the first response since the boy had been forced into the grotesque world.

"N..et...to-k..un…" Rockman's voice came through the static.


	23. Rise of the Demon God

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series, nor do I own the poem, "Paradise Lost" (1667, 1674) by John Milton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 23: Rise of the Demon God

"N..et...to-k..un…" Rockman's voice came through the static. "W…ake…up…!"

-----------------------------------------------

Samael stood silently at the center of the Mark of Paradise, his wings lifting and falling in the rancid wind. The bloody circle encased the dark triangle, as the demonic god spewed forth words of death and sin.

_When__ I beheld the Poet blind, yet bold,  
In slender Book his vast Design unfold,  
Messiah Crowned, Gods Reconciled Decree,  
Rebelling Angels, the Forbidden Tree,  
Heaven, Hell, Earth, Chaos, All; the Argument  
Held me a while misdoubting his Intent,  
That he would ruin  
The sacred Truths to Fable and old Song  
The World overwhelming to revenge his sight.  
Yet as I read, soon growing less severe,  
I liked his project, the success did fear;  
Through that wide Field how he his way should find  
O're which lame Faith leads Understanding blind;  
Lest he perplexed the things he would explain,  
And what was easy he should render vain.  
Or if a Work so infinite he spanned  
Jealous I was that some less skillful hand  
And by ill imitating would excel  
Might hence presume the whole Creations day  
To change in Scenes, and show it in a play.  
Pardon me, Mighty Poet, nor despise  
My causeless, yet not impious, surmise.  
But I am now convinced, and none will dare  
Within thy labours to pretend a share.  
Thou hast not missed one thought that could be fit,  
And all that was improper dost omit:  
So that no room is here for Writers left,  
But to detect their Ignorance or Theft.  
That Majesty which through thy Work doth Reign  
Draws the devout, deterring the Profane.  
And things divine thou treatst of in such state  
As them preserves, and thee, inviolate.  
At once delight and horror on us seize,  
Thou singst with so much gravity and ease;  
And above humane flight dost soar aloft  
With plume so strong, so equal, and so soft.  
The Bird named from that __Paradise__ you sing  
So never flags, but always keeps on Wing.  
Where couldst thou word of such a compass find?  
Whence furnish such a vast expense of mind?  
Just Heaven thee like Tiresias to requite  
Rewards with Prophesy thy loss of sight.  
Well mightst thou scorn thy Readers to allure  
With twinkling Rime, of thy own sense secure;  
While the Town-Bayes writes all the while and spells,  
And like a Pack-horse tires without his Bells:  
Their Fancies like our Bushy-points appear,  
The poets tag them, we for fashion wear.  
I too transported by the Mode offend,  
And while I meant to Praise thee must Commend.  
Thy Verse created like thy Theme sublime,  
In Number, Weight, and Measure, needs not Rime._

The circle was lit by fire, the scent of scorched earth filling the suffocating air. "It is time. The seal is broken."

In the distance, the fog began to lift. It tore away from the blackened world, searing into the flesh of the other. Samael's servants bowed before him, his presence insinuating the psyche of the living, and uplifting the dead.

"Reality…un-reality…they blur…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Netto-kun, wake up!" Rockman yelled.

The boy opened his eyes, removing himself from the sickly ground. "Rockman?"

"Netto-kun, you're all right! I'm so glad!" Rockman began, "Where are we? What's going on?"

Netto stood up, scowling as he punched a dead tree. "Chikushou!"

"Netto-kun…" Rockman whispered, afraid that his operator might suddenly start yelling at him.

"T-Tohru-kun, I promise…I promise that I'll defeat him! I'll do my best for you!" He narrowed his eyes, "Let's go Rockman. I'll fill you in on the way."

The blue Navi nodded, smiling as Netto retraced his steps.

_"Samael…I won't let you get away!"_

-----------------------------------------------

In the pitch-black terrain of the Memory Scape, a boy paced slowly back and forth. He smiled through his hood, looking up into the now red sky. His brown hair blew against the soft gale, everything around him seeming out of place. The clouds whirred around a celestial sphere in the fiery sunscape, as if a whirlpool was forming to cleanse the world of its inhabitants.

"You've done well Netto-kun. I can finally rest my fears," Tohru sank back into the shadows.


	24. The Abyss

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

Japanese Terms: **Bakayarou**- Ass, **Teme**- Damn you

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 24: The Abyss

"The darkness has descended upon the worlds!"

The left side of Pandemonium burst open, stone and ashes plummeted over everything below.

Samael smiled, his sword shining fiercely in the light. His wings remained unmoving, yet he was suspended in air. "Behold my children! Behold the new world!"

The demon's servants cheered, their twisted voices echoing through the harsh wind.

Samael eyed his human prisoners. _"Such sorrow…for so much.__ But it will end soon. My armies will march through the new world and free the rest of mankind!"_

He cackled evilly, swinging his sword in a complex pattern. The incubus' movements shredded through the air, leaving wisps of colour. Three more swings, and the Mark of Paradise had been formed.

_From what was once beheld,  
So again shall time swell…  
From the darkness, the bottomless abyss  
Black…  
White…  
Flourish of the fog  
The world…  
Chaos…_

The mark of Paradise grew, its aura fanning out across the world. Its power collected at Pandemonium, the castle brimming with flames.

-----------------------------------------------

A bright green flash swerved through Samael's creatures, shredding through flesh, muscle and bone.

"What is it?!" Yaito peered through the cage.

"Let me see!" Dekao pushed her out of the way.

Meiru forced herself through the mass of people, also pushing Yaito out of the way. "That's…!"

"Meiru, Dekao! Why do you keep pushing me?!" Yaito scolded.

"Look Yaito-chan!" Meiru pointed.

The girl turned her head and watched as more of the creatures were vaporized. Their remains jutted loosely from the ground.

A glowing figure stood among the piles of carrion. Rings of energy circled around his waist, wrists and legs. His body was overflowing with power, leaking out from the sides of his head and hands.

"Saito Rockman?!"

"Netto's come to save us!" Meiru cheered, her voice coaxing everyone to join her.

"Yeah! We're saved!" Dekao threw his arms up, almost smashing them against the metal bars of the cage.

Above them, Samael scowled. _"So he's come back/ How unexpected…he should have gone mad by now…"_

He looked down at Pandemonium, watching as it sank into the shadows. The castle disappeared out of existence, in its place a hole that stretched down into nothingness.

_"This will be your grave! The pain of God's exile on you will be increased tenfold! I'll drop your body into the abyss!" _The demon licked the blade of his sword,_ "Prepare to sleep in darkness for eternity with Tohru!"_

-----------------------------------------------

Rockman's attacks finished off what remained of Samael's creatures. With a simple gesture, the cages shattered, allowing everyone to escape.

"Netto!" Meiru ran up to the Navi, "You and Rockman are such heroes!"

"Yeah!" Yaito agreed.

"Follow everyone else!" he pointed at the crowds of fleeing people, "You'll be able to get away safely, all the creatures are dead."

Meiru nodded, taking hold of Yaito and Dekao's wrists, "Leave it to me!"

Rockman watched as they disappeared into the distance. "Good," he leapt off the ground, floating in the air. He joined the demon god above the swirling abyss.

_"You ready Rockman?" Netto asked._

_"I'm always ready!" Rockman grinned._

_"Let's go! PERFECT SYNCHRO!"_

Rockman lifted his arm, a ball of energy forming in his right hand.

_"This is for you Tohru-kun!" Netto thought determinately within Rockman's body._

"Take this!" Rockman threw the sphere at Samael, the resulting shockwave destroying everything in sight.

_"We did it!"_ Rockman's expression brightened.

_"No…we didn't!"_ Netto motioned for his Navi to look out at the red sky.

Rockman gasped.

Samael stood, completely calm and with his sword clutched strongly at his side. His hair blew in the wind, and his eyes fixated on the synchronized Navi.

He lifted the sword and moved his body into a battle stance. He brought the sword down in a vertical slash, sending flames roaring through the air towards Rockman.

Rockman dodged the attack, escaping the intense hellfire with his data barrier. "Kuso!"

Samael lowered his wings, falling like a bullet in the blazing atmosphere. "Die!" he swung his sword at the Navi's head, but Rockman's hands caught it.

Rockman threw the demon back, releasing another blast from his palm.

The incubus retaliated, flipping back on one hand and swatting the blast aside. He laughed as he twisted around, winding against the torrential current of the air. His fingers arched with sizzling blue energy.

"Nani?!" Rockman prepared to counterattack.

_"Lucifer Stellas!"_ Samael pushed both hands forward, lightning crackling against his fingertips. It repelled away from his hands, hitting Rockman and sending him flying back.

Rockman wiped a drop of blood away from his lips. "Teme!"

Samael flew rapidly behind the Navi, digging his claws into his injured nemesis. _"Attonix Torquent!" _

A flaming sensation filled Rockman's body. He moved his left hand back, trying to push the devil away.

"Kiisama!" Rockman thrust his arm into Samael's chest, blood spurting from the impact. The Navi grinned in triumph, looking at the demon's weakened expression.

Samael laughed. _"Erebi Specus!"_

The Navi felt a strong force shoot through his arm. It pushed him away from Samael, negative energy whirling around the demon's wound.

Samael brought his sword to eye-level. He leapt into the shadows, flying straight into Rockman and grazing his flaming sword against the Navi's chest.

_"Rockman, we can defeat him!" Netto felt the pain, but disregarded it._

_His Navi nodded. "We'll do it for Tohru!"_

"Samael!" Rockman punched him in the face, leaving a trail of data and blood.

The demon glared. "Bakayarou!"

"Battle Chip! Long Sword!" Rockman's arm retracted and became a sharp blade. He rushed at Samael, taking a swipe at his arm.

"Mudata!" The incubus caught the attack with one hand, bringing his other arm up to behead the Navi.

"Battle Chip! Dream Aura!" A violet barrier surrounded Rockman, blocking the demon's sword.

"How dare you!"

"Battle Chip! Spread Gun!" Rockman's arm retracted once again, this time producing a wide-range blaster. "Program Advance! Hyper Burst!"

Samael was blown back by the incredible amount of power. The energy blasts converged on him from all directions, shattering his sword and tearing apart a portion of his left wing. "Onore!"


	25. Dawn

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 25: Dawn

"Onore!" Samael leaned to one side, blood dripping from his wing and down the chains at his arms. He dropped his sword, the blade plummeting into the abyss.

"Battle Chip…" Rockman didn't have time to finish the demon off. Samael had slipped through the air like a serpent, and now held his arm in a tight, piercing grasp.

_"Tractusque Asylum!"_

A cloud engulfed Rockman, shattering several of his data rings. Its dark power drained him of energy, blood and data spilling from his wounds.

"Ku-Kuso!"

_"Orbe Latet!"_

The chains on Samael's arms unraveled, slithering up the Navi's body to his neck.

"Die…die and lament your mistake!"

Rockman struggled against the constricting metal.

_Netto__ winced in pain. "No. It can't end like this! We can defeat him Rockman!"_

_Rockman__ nodded through the jolts to his body. "__Battle__ Chip!"___

_"Iai Form!" The two forced all their strength into the attack._

A geyser of green energy burst from Rockman's right arm, forming a sharp edge. "Take this!"

The humming weapon struck Samael through the chest, exploding as it pierced through the demon's back.

The incubus' body was crushed by the severing blast, pieces of flesh and feathers fell in flaming chunks through the suffocating clouds.

Rockman panted, smiling as he and his operator's consciousnesses cheered from within.

_"We did it Netto-kun!" _

_"No more demon god!" Netto grinned._

"It's not over yet!" A shadow arose from the smoke and ashes.

_"Impossible!" Rockman gasped._

Samael laughed, despite the fact that he was about to choke from the taste of his own blood. His wings had been completely burnt to cinders, the smell of charred flesh filling the already atrocious air. The flesh of his right shoulder had been torn back, baring muscle and bone.

"You cannot win! I am a god!"

_"God," Netto closed his eyes, falling to his knees within the synchronized world. Tears streamed down the sides of his face. "You're not a god. If you were, I'd understand why Tohru was taken from me…I'd feel no regrets…"_

_"Netto-kun…" Rockman tried comforting his operator._

_"If you were a true god, I'd be mournful of my loss, but I wouldn't be trapped in such a dark place!" Netto's tears stained the data and energy running through Rockman's mind._

_"Netto-kun, don't cry…" _

_"Tohru-kun, I promised you that I'd win…and I won't…" Netto's voice became louder._

"Lose!" Rockman's bright green aura grew, converting the entire area around the Navi into pure energy.

"Battle Chip! Meteor Red Sun! Blue Moon Ray!" Rockman raised an arm.

"Kozou, do you think this will work on me?" Samael arched back, throwing both his arms forward. "COELUM!"

Fierce jets of lightning formed all around the demon. The powerful dark matter spread into an array of thunderous blasts, everything disappearing in the inferno of the devilish god.

"Program Advance!" Rockman's aura filled with ominous colours of red and blue.

The Navi brought his arm down, vibrant light spinning in his hand. A glittering sphere formed in front of him, cracking against the twister of luminescence. "GALAXY CRUSHER!"

"Impossible!" Samael screamed as the colours came together, producing a ferocious dragon of light.

"Disappear! Vengeful spirit of Paradise!" The dragon swooped down through Samael's lightning, slicing through it as though it were paper.

"No! This cannot be!"

The celestial program advance consumed Samael, vaporizing his wings. The rest of the demon's body dissipated and resulted in a flaming explosion.

Rockman shielded his eyes from the debris. Darkness swirled around him as the god of Paradise Lost vanished.

_"We did it!"_ Netto smiled as Paradise Lost drifted out of view.

The blackness enveloped him, his consciousness splitting from Rockman's.

_"Tohru-kun, I'm so glad that we'll be together again. Wait for me! Wait for me in Hell! I'll be with you…forever!"_

-----------------------------------------------

Tohru watched as Paradise Lost began to fade from existence. _"It is done. The darkness has been unmade."_

_"Netto-kun!__ Netto-kun! Wake up!"_


	26. Aeon

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 26: Aeon

"Netto-kun! Wake up!" Rockman shouted.

"Netto!" Meiru and Dekao yelled.

_"Everyone…everyone is calling to me…"_ Netto opened his eyes, putting a hand to his head. "Itai!"

"Netto-kun you're awake!" Rockman was relieved. The Navi smiled from within the boy's PET.

"What happened?" Netto looked up.

"You tell us? We found you lying out here!" Yaito said in an annoyed, yet concerned tone.

"Out here?" Netto looked around, _"Outside of the apartment?!"_

"Let's get going! We're running late as it is!" Meiru helped Netto up.

"Late?"

"Yeah! It's your mom's birthday today, remember? We're holding a surprise party for her," Dekao explained.

"Oh…right!" Netto nodded.

"Come on!" Meiru took hold of the boy's hand.

_"Was it a dream?"_ Netto pondered, _"Don't they remember what happened? Tohru, Samael, __Paradise__ Lost, Pandemonium, the Memory Scape…"_

Out of the corner of his eye, Netto spotted something. _"That's…!"_

The flash of pale yellow disappeared into a crowd of people.


	27. Helixes in Time

Moonlit Destiny

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series, nor do I own "Fly Away" sung by Hikami Kyoko.

Japanese Terms: **Aishiteru**- I love you, **Oyasuminasai**- Good night

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27: Helixes in Time

Netto walked slowly through the park, admiring the stars. The party was a big success, yet he was very tired now.

_"Dreams…"_ Netto wanted the freedom to think without interruption. He had left Rockman with his friends, hoping to clear his mind.

The boy turned his head when he passed a sandbox. _"Memories…"_

-----------------------------------------------

_"Mama, can I go play in the sandbox?" the boy pulled on his mother's dress._

_"All right sweetie, just don't hurt yourself."_

_"Yeah!"__ Young Netto cheered, running into the sandy play area. He turned his attention to the other boy there, who had already built a small sandcastle._

_"Hi! My name is Hikari Netto! Do you want to play?"_

_The other boy looked up, slightly startled by the sudden gesture. He nodded, motioning for Young Netto to view his sandcastle._

_"Cool!" the boy smiled, patting the tower with his small hand._

_"Do you want to try?" Young Netto asked, shoving a toy shovel in front of Young Tohru._

_The other boy remained silent, responding only with a nod._

_"Let's be friends forever!" they both grasped the shovel simultaneously. _

-----------------------------------------------

_"They're more than just memories,"_ Netto sighed, continuing down the path, _"Without them, I couldn't have defeated Samael."_

He wiped a tear from his right cheek._ "Everyone else has forgotten, but I haven't…and I won't!"_

Netto walked up a hill, taking a seat next to a tree. For a moment, there was silence. Only the sound of birds and crickets filled the air.

"I know you're here." Netto broke the peaceful void, "I thought I saw you when I woke up."

The other boy didn't speak. He scooted closer to Netto from behind the tree and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"You remember too, don't you?" Netto began, "We're the only ones…"

Tohru nodded, giving Netto a light kiss on his cheek.

"I missed you so much!" Netto turned around and leaned against Tohru's chest. "Tohru-kun!"

"Daijobu," Tohru stroked the other boy's face gingerly, "I'm here for you now."

Netto forced himself to look into Tohru's eyes. They were serious and unmoving, yet filled with concern and emotion. "I'm glad that you're back to normal."

"Back to normal?"

"Yeah…now I don't have to kneel to see you eye-to-eye," Netto chuckled.

Tohru smiled, bringing Netto closer. He brought a hand to Netto's face. "Here!"

"What is it?" Netto eyed the Battle Chip, "H-O-L-Y-D-R-E-A-M," he read the label.

"It'll be our special chip from now on," Tohru put it into Netto's hands, gently surrounding it in the boy's palms.

"Special chip?"

"You'll always have a part of me within you. Whenever you feel depressed or sad, you can think of how much we mean to each other. This chip is my gift to you," Tohru explained.

Netto grinned, planting himself on Tohru's shoulder. "This chip is ours! The nightmare is over! I can finally be with you again!"

"Aishiteru, Netto-kun."

"Aishiteru, Tohru-kun."

"Oyasuminasai," Tohru kissed Netto's forehead, "Sweet dreams."

Netto laid silently, eyes closed against Tohru. The stars twinkled overhead as Netto clutched the Holy Dream chip in between his fingers.

_"Tohru-kun…we were destined to be together…and we are destined to be together forever…"_

-----------------------------------------------

_When did I last fall in love? Was it a far-off dream?  
In some world I've never seen, with someone I've never met…_

_I'm__ searching everything  
I want a hand to hold!_

_Open your lonely door!  
Something is waiting for you…  
A key leading to the future…Keep it close to your heart always!  
Get your only love  
Until you get what you dream for  
Without losing, even if you are alone, fly away! Fly away!_

_Though tears sometimes fall…The distant day is shining  
Now the heart pulls…  
To a permanent smile…_

_Everyday being lost  
Run past it all!___

_Open your lonely door!  
Even in tears, know that…  
The fluttering heart within you is always your compass!  
Get your only love!  
Having the intention to travel far, everywhere…  
Without losing, without losing! Fly away!_

_Every useless breath going…__  
To hang the head in shame…But hey!_

_Open your lonely door!  
Watch tomorrow  
Don't close those eyes…Keep them open, always!  
Get your only love!  
Look! The door to tomorrow is shining…  
Without losing, without quitting! Fly away! Fly away!_

_Open your lonely door!  
Watch tomorrow  
Without closing, without shutting those eyes… _

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
